


Looks like It's a Tie.

by rad_lionz



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_lionz/pseuds/rad_lionz
Summary: Whenever Hades isn't preparing for the Titanomachy, he would sit and relax by a creek. Hera is always finding was to sneak away from Zeus while sneaking up on Hades. [Truly just fluff]
Relationships: Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Looks like It's a Tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is based off _hebe_jebbies work on instagram! (Specifically this image https://www.instagram.com/p/CC7TOGHgASj/ ) Make sure to check them out sice they make amazing Hera x Hades content! lots of love! <33

Hades truly couldn’t stand Demeter. Being in the same room as her for more than five minutes was enough to cause a migraine, but despite that, he had to give it to her. Her creations were nothing short of beautiful. 

He loved every part of spring, from the different array of flowers, to the different animals; he especially loved just sitting down next to creeks and listening to the water. It was his favorite sound, well, apart from the sound that just made his ears perk up and his back straighten. 

A soft, distant, giggle interrupted the sounds of nature.

Out of their small group Hera was the most skilled in finding ways to sneak attack different enemies, whether it be by shapeshifting, using her surroundings to her advantage or straight up just being very silent. Yet, whenever she needed to sneak up on Hades’ the anticipation overwhelmed her and she couldn’t help but giggle. **Every. Single. Time.**

This tactical disadvantage was made worse considering Hades was the opposite of Hera. He was the one who can never be surprised. Naturally, this challenges Hera, and Hera is always up for a good challenge. 

The soon-to-be ruler of the Underworld acts unaware, he puts one of his hands in the water, waiting for Hera’s pounce.

As if right on cue Hera jumps out of the surrounding bushes. “Finally caught you!”

She tries to kick Hades’ back so he can fall into the water but Hades’ reflexes beat her. Grabbing Hera’s foot mid kick he pulls her towards him and quickly stands up. He positions himself so that he’s holding Hera over the water, leaning her weight so that her head is closest to the water. 

“Who’s got who now?” Hades teases, “Aidoneus I swear if you get my hair wet-” “You’ll do what exactly?” He lets out a laugh as he leans her closer into the water. “I- _HAHAHA-_ Aidoneus- _C’MON-!_ ” Hera wraps her arms around Hades neck in an attempt to create distance between her and the creek. “ _Alright- Alright_. I’ll be merciful.” Hades pulled her back up, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Hades closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss but is surprised to be met with a sharp sensation against his neck.

Um… _Where in the world did Hera get that spear?_

“You fell for the oldest trick in the book!” Before Hades could react, Hera broke free from his grasp. She ran off and grabbed another spear from a nearby bush. She threw it towards him and continued to run off. Hades caught the spear and followed suit.

“Wow Bunny, this was all part of your plan, huh?” Hera looked back and stopped, getting in a fighting stance and materializing her helmet. “Can’t say I’m not impressed.” Hades continued, catching up to her. “Shut up and en garde!” Hera shouted back.

Hades wasted no time in materializing his own helmet and going on a defensive position. He’s sparred plenty with Hera and knew she was a very offensive fighter. Just as predicted Hera made the first move and Hades quickly blocked it, but without realizing he left himself open to any attack and Hera wasted no time to use this. The golden goddess jabbed her fingers into his ribs, eliciting a cry from the blue god. While he doubled over she grabbed his spear and threw it far away. To finish off this spar she swept him off his feet and they both fell on the ground. Hades dematerialized his helmet and looked at her in shock,which was very unlike him. It left Hera wondering if maybe he let her win. 

“Bunny oof… What the fuck are you eating lately?” Hades let out a breathy laugh. “ _Aidoneus!_ That’s no way to speak in front of a lady now is it?” Hera teased back.

“Forgive me, your highness!” Hades showed her a full toothed smile and she dematerialized her helmet, meeting his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

“Go on, drop the banter. I’m no queen.” Hera let out a soft laugh. Hades eyes softened and his hand caressed her cheek. The atmosphere suddenly serious. “But you will be.”

Hera accepted his affections and pushed her cheek against his hand. “And I will be King. We will rule whatever land is ours. You’ll have all the riches your heart desires and deities all over Gaia and beyond will worship you.” 

“Really? I will be queen and you will be King?” Hera’s fighting spirit lit back up; she pulled Hades arm away from her face and placed her spear next to Hades neck, Hades used his other hand to push Hera’s face away. “Because right now it just looks like I’m victor and you are at my mercy.” 

“It does seem I’m in quite the predicament. So great victor what do you see fit-” Hades was interrupted by Hera’s weight suddenly on top of him. Hades could quickly tell that Hera made the rookie mistake of putting all her weight on her spear which made her lose her balance. But that was the least of his worries now that they’ve found themselves in each other’s embrace. 

Lips crashed against lips in a way that drove both of them mad. Hades raked his fingers through Hera’s hair and Hera held Hades’ face with both hands; the spear now dropped and forgotten. Their lips danced in perfect synchronization and it felt as if they were the only beings in the world. 

That was, until a voice boomed through the meadows, “ _HEeeeEERaAAaA!!_ OHHH HEEERAAAA!! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST DID!” Hades groaned and rolled his eyes. He recognized that voice anywhere. It was Zeus.

Both of them knew their time together has come to an end.


End file.
